Enigma do Príncipe
by Debora Isaacs
Summary: Na luta contra o Lord das Trevas, Harry e Severus, com a ajuda dos Malfoy, Sirius e Lupin descobrem que seu caminhos estão mais unidos do que imaginam. Isso aqui não tem nada a ver com o 6º livro. SLASH. HPxDM,LMxSS,SBxRL.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Enigma do Príncipe

**Autora: **Débora Isaacs

**Shipper: **Harry x Draco

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Sinopse: **Na luta contra o Lorde das Trevas, Harry e Severus, com a ajuda dos Malfoy, Sirius e Lupin descobrem que seus caminhos estão mais unidos do que imaginam. HPxDM, LMxSS, SBxRL.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens são propriedade de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. e Cia. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Considerações:**

● Essa fic, apesar do nome, não está totalmente relacionada com a trama do sexto livro. Fala-se, sim, sobre horcruxes, mas não da forma como foi abordada pela J.K. Rowling.

● Se vocês virem algo de familiar com algum livro de Dan Brown, não estranhem. _O Código Da Vinci_ foi uma grande inspiração para a criação dessa fic.

● Harry já é adulto e formado. Como James e Lily até então estão vivos. Ele não tem as preocupações do Harry que nós conhemos. O Voldy, por enquanto não quer a cabeça dele, só mais pra frente.

● Desconsiderem tudo o que vocês conhecem sobre HP. Essa fic é uma viagem incrível, pode acreditar (olha a ironia).

● É slash, portanto, se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido, por favor, NÃO LEIA!

-x-

**Capítulo 1**

Correu com todas as forças que sua perna dolorida lhe permitia, havia tropeçado nas escadas em sua fuga desesperada e provavelmente torcera o tornozelo. Quem conhecesse Albus Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Horgwarts, saberia que, mesmo em idade avançada, ele não era homem de fugir, muito pelo contrário, sempre enfrentou o que quer que fosse de cabeça erguida. Mas nesse momento ele precisava manter uma boa distância do seu agressor para manter-se vivo tempo o suficiente para fazer o que era necessário.

Hogwarts, com todas as suas barreiras de proteção, era um dos lugares mais seguros da Grã-Bretanha e para alguém conseguir entrar era necessário a permissão de uma pessoa de dentro da escola. Quem era a pessoa que permitira a entrada do estranho, o diretor não fazia idéia. Havia levado um grande susto quando aquela figura entrara em seu escritório e começara a persegui-lo. Era época de férias escolares e os únicos que permaneciam no castelo nesse período, além dele próprio, eram o zelador Sr. Filch e o guardião das chaves do castelo Rubeus Hagrid, os quais ele tinha acima de qualquer suspeita.

Um feitiço passou rente à sua orelha esquerda e tudo o que pôde fazer foi apressar o passo, estava sem varinha desde que fora atacado e poupava a energia que um feitiço realizado sem varinha consumiria, pois precisaria dela mais tarde. Estava ferido e desarmado e sabia que seu fim estava próximo, era só uma questão de tempo até ser alcançado.

Dumbledore levantou uma tapeçaria e tomou a escada que havia logo atrás, galgando-a rapidamente, mas esquecendo-se, para a sua infelicidade, que tal escada possuía um degrau faltante e não pôde evitar que seu pé afundasse no local, deixando-o preso. O ancião tentou soltar-se, mas quanto mais se movia mais preso ficava. Viu com certa apreensão a figura encapuzada passado pela tapeçaria. Além do capuz, uma máscara escondia seu rosto por completo, mas notava-se pelo seu porte que era um homem e a voz fria que se ouviu confirmou isso.

- O grande Dumbledore perencendo de maneira tão lamentável. Onde estão seus lambe-botas agora, meu velho?

Dumbledore não respondeu, a dor em sua perna já lastimada se acentuando por estar presa.

- Olha, velhote, eu só vou perguntar uma vez. Onde está a profecia? – o homem disse erguendo a varinha.

- Profecia? Está procurando no lugar errado, meu caro, profecias costumam ficar no Ministério da M...

- Crucio! – bradou o encapuzado. Dumbledore evitou a muito custo debater-se enquanto sentia como se mil agulhas perfurassem cada canto do seu corpo – Estou perdendo a paciência, velho – disse suspendendo a maldição –, onde ela está? Sei que você sabe.

Dumbledore soltou um risinho dolorido.

- Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que perguntaria só uma vez.

- Crucio! CRUCIO!

O corpo do diretor se contorceu estirado sobre os degraus. Poderia aguentar a Maldição uma primeira vez, mas uma segunda e terceira juntas eram demais para seu corpo debilitado pela velhice. Mas ele precisava resistir, só mais um pouco, pois pela impaciência demonstrada pelo outro, sabia que não adiantava enrolá-lo por muito tempo.

- Foi Tom que o enviou aqui? Por que ele mesmo não veio?

- Não sei de que Tom fala. O Lord das Trevas, há muito, renunciou às sua origens trouxas inclusive ao seu nome. E, respondendo à sua pergunta, o Lord está ocupado com assuntos mais sérios do que lidar com um velhote pirado como você. Mas o que interessa agora é onde a porcaria profecia está.

- Bem, se a profecia é uma porcaria e o seu Lord está ocupado demais para se encarregar dela enviando seus subalternos é sinal de que ela não é tão importante assim – replicou Dumbledore com um tom levemente irônico.

- Cruc...

- Espere! – disse Dumbledore ofegante – Está bem – suspirou, alongar isso não adiantaria nada -, eu direi.

O homem riu.

- Incrível o que o medo da dor faz. Devo confessar que você é mais resistente do que a sua amiguinha. Mas sabe como são mulheres: frágeis e inúteis. Por isso eu não pensei duas vezes antes de descartá-la.

O diretor fechou os olhos com pesar, isso significava que Minerva estava morta.

- Agora, desembuche!

Dumbledore respirou fundo antes de começar a falar. Ele sabia que colocaria em risco a vida de pessoas que estimava muito, mas era necessária e ela estavm de acordo com isso, de qualquer jeito

- A profecia encontra-se em Godric's Hollow, onde moram James e Lily Potter.

_Me perdoe, Harry, mas isso foi necessário._

O homem mascarado aproximou-se mais dele.

- Você me foi muito útil, velhote. No entanto, você compreende que eu não posso simplesmente deixá-lo vivo, correndo o risco de falar mais do que devia, não é mesmo? – falou com voz suave – Mas é claro que eu vou lhe conceder uma morte indolor e rápida, como um grande bruxo merece – riu zombeteiro – E mais, faço questão que você veja o rosto do homem que o derrotou, Dumbledore.

Com um movimento da varinha do homem, sua máscara desaparecera, dando lugar a um rosto bastante familiar ao ancião, que sustentava uma expressão de choque e traição, ao reconhecer aquela face. Agora estava claro o porquê de o outro ter entrado tão facilmente em Hogwarts. Ele próprio não teria pensado duas vezes antes de deixá-lo entrar.

- Você...?

O outro nada disse, apenas sorriu.

E antes que pudesse pronunciar a maldição letal, Dumbledore conseguiu realizar um feitiço sem varinha e não-verbal que garantiria que o segredo que tanto tentou manter icógnito não se perdesse para sempre.

_Ostendere ad prince _

- Avada Kedavra!

- x -

O gramado dos jardins de Hogwarts farfalhava suavemente sob seus pés enquanto atravessava-o em direção aos portões. Arrancar a informação do velho havia sido mais fácil do que imaginava. Agora sabia onde a profecia estava e seu Lorde ficaria feliz e orgulhoso dele.

Ao pensar nisso lembrou-se de avisá-lo, então tirou do bolso da capa um pingente relicário de ouro. Abriu-o e em seu interior notava-se um pequeno espelho e, após sussurrar algumas palavras, pôde-se ver no espelho um rosto de aparência reptiliana, com fendas no lugar das narinas e malignos olhos vermelhos.

- Espero que tenha boas notícias - disse com uma voz fria que mais parecia um sibilo.

- Sim, Milorde - o homem respondeu excitado - Sei onde está a profecia. Dumbledore não conseguiu resistir aos meus métodos persuavivos - ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Voldemort pareceu ligeiramente impressionado.

- Então ele deu a você a localização da profecia? Como tem certeza de que essa informação é segura? Talvez seja melhor trazer o velho até mim para que eu possa usar Legiminência e saber se está mentindo ou não.

- Bom, Milorde... não será possível levá-lo aí, porque eu... bem, ele está morto - disse o homem com visível temor - Em todo caso - apressou-se em dizer –, antes de ir atrás do diretor eu fui até McGonagall e ela disse exatamente o mesmo que ele. Se fosse mentira, alguma hora eles iam se contradizer, não é mesmo?

Voldemort mirou-o em silêncio com os olhos estreitos por longos minutos.

- E onde está a profecia?

O encapuzado atordoou-se com a pergunta, pois estava esperando uma repreensão do Lorde.

- Godric's Hollow. Na casa dos Potter.

- E eu posso saber o que ainda faz parado aí?

Ainda mais atordoado, o homem quase deixou o pingente cair.

- É que eu queria lhe contar antes, Milorde.

- Pois já contou. Agora vá atrás da profecia. E esteja avisado: eu espero que esta informação seja verdadeira, porque se não for... você sofrerá as consequências. E não poupe a ninguém, se for necessário matar quem se puser em seu caminho, assim o faça.

- S-sim, Milorde.

Voldemort encerrou a conexão e logo depois o bruxo guardou o pingente e desaparatou assim que se viu fora do terreno da escola.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, gente! Esse é um capítulo experimental que eu postei pra saber a opinião de vocês e dependendo, eu posso continuar ou não essa fic (eu espero que sim, então muitas reviews aí hein u_u).

Por que o Dumby dedurou os Potter? Quem era esse misterioso encapuzado que o Dumby conhecia e que o traiu desse jeito? Que segredo tão secreto é esse? Ah, isso vocês só vão saber se me convencerem a continuar lala lala lala u_u

**Tradução do feitiço**:_ Revele-se ao príncipe._

E realmente não sei se essa tradução está totalmente correta, mas eu juro que eu pesquisei com afinco então, se alguém tiver uma tradução melhor para o latin, por favor me avisem._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Leia as considerações do primeiro capítulo ;)**

**-x-**

**Capítulo 2**

Harry Potter acordou sobressaltado. Seus olhos verdes desfocados percorriam a penumbra da sala de estar. Havia dormido no sofá novamente. Isso vinha acontecendo muito desde a morte de seus dois melhores amigos Ron Weasley e Hemione Granger, há algumas semanas. Depois de dividir um apartamento com Ron desde que se formaram em Hogwarts, ele agora estava morando na casa de seus pais, James e Lily. Era doloroso demais voltar ao apartamento depois do que acontecera lá.

Ron e Hemione eram namorados e, em um dia que Harry deixara o casal a sós, eles foram surpreendidos por Comensais da Morte que invadiram o lugar e os torturaram e mataram. Harry não se conformava por ter conseguido escapar enquanto seus amigos não. Ele preferia estar morto com eles do que sentir a angústia que o atingia toda vez que fechava os olhos e revia a imagem dos dois assasinados. Então toda noite, ao invés de ir para seu quarto, Harry se instalava na sala e ligava o aparelho de tevê trouxa que sua mãe comprara e assim ele tentava não dormir, mas sempre acabava cochilando.

Harry saiu de suas divagações ao ouvir batidas insistentes na porta e notou que fora isso que o acordara. Levantou-se, pôs os óculos e ajeitou-se melhor que pôde para atender a porta.

- Dawlish? – ele perguntou surpreendido por ver seu colega auror à sua porta tão tarde da noite – Aconteceu algo?

- Na verdade aconteceu sim, Potter – disse o homem – Você tem que me acompanhar. Houve um assassinato e Moody precisa de você.

- Um assassinato? – indagou Potter – É mais sério do que eu imaginava. Dê-me um minuto, Dawlish, vou me arrumar e já volto.

Harry foi até seu quarto, no andar de cima, lavou o rosto, trocou de roupa e ajeitou seus cabelos negros o máximo que pôde e pegou a sua varinha. Pensou em passar no quarto dos pais para avisar que estava de saída, mas lembrou-se que essa noite os dois iriam a algum evento social junto com seu padrinho, Sirius Black. Rapidamente desceu as escadas rabiscando um nota para seus pais e indo ao encontro de Dawlish, que o aguardava ainda na porta.

- Vamos aparatar.

- Ok. Para onde?

- Hogwarts – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de sumir deixando um Harry atônito para trás.

- x -

- Você poderia ter me dito antes que viríamos para cá – falou o moreno enquanto atravessavam os portões do castelo – Só falta agora me dizer que a vítima é Albus Dumbledore.

Dawlish limitou-se a olhá-lo e Harry estancou aturdido.

- Vamos Potter, não temos a noite toda.

O moreno seguiu-o em silêncio, sua cabeça fervilhando, mas conseguiu arranjar espaço para pensar que Hogwarts era a mesma de quando ele havia estado ali e, por um momento, a perturbação deu lugar à nostalgia.

Harry quase trombou com Dawlish, quando este parou em frente a uma tapeçaria, por trás da qual Harry sabia ter uma escadaria de acesso ao terceiro andar do castelo.

Após passar dos primeiros degraus, era possível divisar duas figuras no alto da escada, uma delas estirada no chão e, mesmo à distância, Harry reconheceu os inconfundíveis cabelos e barba brancos.

- x -

Draco Malfoy desaparatou com um estalo suave exatamente como queria. Havia escolhido um local afastado em Hogsmeade, não queria chamar atenção. Passou a caminhar a passos largos, precisava chegar a Hogwarts antes que fosse tarde demais.

Se tudo desse certo, ainda esta noite ele faria justiça em nome da sua família.

- x -

- Finalmente, Potter – a familiar voz rosnada de Alastor Moddy, chefe do esquadrão de aurores, chegou aos ouvidos de Harry. Ele havia subido enquanto Dawlish montava guarda por fora da tapeçaria.

- Moody – ele cumprimentou evitando encarar o corpo estendido à sua frente, o que não adiantou muito, pois Moody o obrigou a fazê-lo.

- Reconhece? – ele perguntou apontando para o corpo.

- É óbvio, Moody – Harry respondeu franzindo o cenho de leve – O que eu aconteceu, afinal de contas?

O auror deu um sorriso que na opinião de Harry era bastante desagradável.

- É disso que eu gosto em você, Potter. Sempre direto ao ponto – comentou com um dos olhos fixos em Harry e o outro, que era de vidro e giratório, olhava na direção da tapeçaria – Bem, parece que alguém aproveitou que o castelo está vazio por causa das férias e apagou o velho diretor aqui.

- Algum suspeito? – Harry perguntou em tom profissional.

- Com certeza alguém que tivesse muito ódio do homem, não acha? Mas é estranho pensar nisso quando Dumbledore sempre foi tão querido.

- Eu discordo, Moody. Talvez Dumbledore não fosse tão querido assim. Talvez alguém o tenha visto como ele realmente era.

_Você está chegando exatamente onde eu queria, Potter._

- Dando razão ao assassino, Potter? Não esperava isso de você – o auror mais velho disse.

- Não estou dizendo que isso justifique um assassinato, Moody, só acho que as pessoas deveriam parar de colocá-lo em um pedestal.

Antes que Moody pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, alguém os interrompeu.

- Com licença? – a voz arrastada chegou até eles fazendo-os olharem pra baixo.

Harry mirou o homem loiro de olhos azuis acinzentos que avançava os degraus e não pode deixa de notar o quão atraente ele lhe parecia e desviou os pensamentos disso logo em seguida. Não era o momento de ficar reparando nessas coisas.

- O que faz aqui, rapaz? – rosnou Moody, irritado por ter sido interrompido – Só é permitida a entrada de pessoas autorizadas.

- Eu tentei impedi-lo, Moody – Dawlish subiu as escadas, esbaforido – Mas ele disse que...

- ... que sou parente da vítima – o loiro completou por ele – Draco Malfoy – apresentou-se.

- Parente é? – Moody perguntou cético – Que eu saiba, Dumbledore só tem um irmão meio biruta e com certeza não é você.

Malfoy olhou-o com escárnio.

- Então você não o conhecia bem.

- Bem, não é culpa minha se eu não sabia da sua existência, meu rapaz. Afinal, onde é que você esteve enfiado?

Malfoy suspirou irritado. Mal havia chegado e aquele velho estava lhe tirando do sério. Ele preciva se controlar para fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Mas não é como se não tivesse esperado por isso quando soube que Olho-Tonto Moody é quem chefiaria as investigações.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

Moody fez um movimento em direção à varinha, mas desistiu.

- E o que diabos você veio fazer aqui, afinal? Não temos tempo para ficar perdendo com desocupados.

- Desocupados? Não fale do que não sabe, Moody – Draco falou friamente – Não estou aqui para brincar. Vim tratar de assuntos que dizem respeito à minha família.

Moody pareceu perfurar o jovem loiro com os olhos enquanto lutava contra a vontade de enfeitiçá-lo.

- E que assuntos exatamente são esses?

- Bem, o enterro de Dumbledore, é claro. Meus pais e eu queremos dar a ele a despedida que merece. E para isso eu preciso de uns documentos que devem estar no escritório dele – ele disse começando a subir as escadas.

- Espere só um instante, Malfoy – a voz irritada de Moody fez com que ele parasse – Ocorreu um crime aqui. Qualquer poeirinha desse castelo pode significar uma pista até o culpado. Você acha mesmo que eu vou simplesmente deixar você perambular por aí? Está muito enganado. E outra, o corpo do seu amado _parente_ não será liberado enquanto não resolvermos tudo isso, então não vá ficando tão ansioso para enterrá-lo.

Draco cruzou os braços com enfado. Moody estava certo. Mas isso não significava que ele se daria por vencido e já era hora de jogar a cartada final.

- Não sou idiota, Moody. Sei muito bem como são essas coisas e também sei como tudo isso pode ser demorado. Eu simplesmente quero deixar tudo preparado para que quando nos seja permitido, possamos enterrá-lo. E se você não confia realmente em mim como parece, pode simplesmente pôr um de seus aurores para me acompanhar.

Moody pareceu poderar. Aquele homem não desistiria. Lançou um rápido olhar para Dawlish e por fim decidiu.

- Dawlish, acompanhe-o, então.

O auror começou a mover-se, mas a voz do loiro o deteve.

- Dawlish? – ele perguntou com desprezo – O mesmo auror que não conseguiu me barrar e permitiu que eu chegasse até aqui? É, você deve ter muita confiança nele...

Olho-Tonto rosnou perdendo a paciência.

- E quem você se sugere? Eu não tenho mais ninguém.

- Sabe, se eu fosse o Potter aí, teria me sentindo muito ofendido de ter sido chamado de ninguém – ele disse indicando Potter.

- Mas acontece que eu não posso liberar Potter para atender seus caprichos, Sr Malfoy. Eu preciso dele aqui.

- Bom, se você precisa tanto dele, significa que ele deve ser um dos melhores aurores que você tem e pra mim, isso é suficiente. E, além disso, eu não confio nesse Dawlish.

- Ora, seu...- Dawlish manisfetou-se se sentindo ofendido, mas foi interrompindo.

- Moody... – Potter falou pela primeira vez desde que o loiro tinha chegado – Talvez seja melhor eu ir acompanhá-lo.

- Enlouqueceu, Potter? De jeito nenhum...

Potter bufou e agarrou o braço de Moody afastando-o dos outros.

- Escuta, Moody, nós temos duas escolhas, eu posso simplesmente levar Malfoy aonde ele quer, vigiá-lo para que ele não pegue nada além do necessário e enxotá-lo daqui o mais rápido possível, ou nós podemos ficar aqui até o amanhecer com Malfoy tagarelando em nossos ouvidos e sem avançar um passo nas investigações. O que é que você prefere?

Moody pareceu bastante contrariado, mas Potter tinha razão.

- Está bem, está bem – concordou a contra gosto – Mas escute bem uma coisa, Malfoy, você vai pegar a droga de documento que tiver que pegar e vai dar o fora daqui.

Draco somente lhe sorriu afetadamente e voltou-se començando a subir as escadas com Potter em seus calcanhares, seu olhar tornando-se sombrio quando passou pelo corpo do diretor.

* * *

N/A: Genteeee, mil mil perdões pela demora de 1 ANO D: Eu prometo que o 3º capítulo vai ser mais rápido e o 4º já tá em andamento. Por favor, mandem reviews, eu preciso muito sabe o que você estão achando e isso me dá motivação para postar mais rápido. Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A casa localizada em um bairro trouxa do subúrbio de Londres estava quase completamente às escuras, sendo o fogo proveniente da lareira da sala de estar, a única fonte de luz.

Assim como a escuridão, o silêncio também reinava no lugar, apesar da presença dos dois homens.

Um deles, Lucius, com seu longo cabelo loiro-platinado e seus olhos cinzentos, estava sentando em uma poltrona próxima à janela mirando atentamente o outro homem, Severus, que parecia perdido em pensamentos enquanto encarava o fogo. Quando este deu um longo e sofrido suspiro, Lucius pôs-se de pé caminhando até postar-se atrás da cadeira em que o outro estava e com movimentos lentos iniciou uma massagem em seus ombros.

- Está tenso – ele murmurou continuando seu trabalho.

- E como poderia não ficar, Luc? – Severus falou ainda mirando o fogo.

Lucius abaixou-se ligeiramente beijando os cabelos negros tentando passar algum conforto e em seguida moveu-se para a frente do outro ajoelhando-se e segurando suas mãos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, amado.

Severus mergulhou seus negros olhos nos acizentados de seu companheiro querendo acreditar no que lhe dissera.

- É só que... eu não consigo acreditar que ele se foi – ele disse com a voz carregada de dor – E para completar, Draco metido nisso tudo.

- Eu tenho que confessar que também não me alegro com a atitude dele – Lucius disse franzindo o cenho – Mas nós sabemos o quão impulsivo e juticeiro nosso filho pode ser. Ele poderia ter sido um grifinório se tivesse estudado em Hogwarts – ele bufou divertido fazendo com que Severus sorrisse e se felicitando por isso – Vamos apenas confiar nele, está bem?

Severus assentiu e os dois compartilharam um abraço.

- x -

Os dois caminhavam lado a lado silenciosamente, com Potter lançando olhares de esguelha ao loiro que caminhava mais à frente.

- Hum, Malfoy, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Harry começou tentando quebrar um silêncio.

- Você acabou de fazê-la, Potter – Malfoy retrucou e Harry ficou entre aborrecido e divertido – Mas, se quiser, pode fazer outra.

- Como você sabia meu nome?

- Como? – Draco perguntou meio atordoado com a pergunta.

- Agora pouco, quando estávamos com Moody, você falou meu nome como se me conhecesse. Aliás, você só parecia não conhecer a Dawlish.

- Potter, Moody é um auror famoso. Qualquer tonto o conhece. E quanto a você, bem, não é como se você não estivesse em todas as machetes d'O Profeta Diário nas últimas semanas.

- É você tem razão.

O rosto de Harry se ensobreceu e os dois voltaram ao silêncio anterior.

Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores fracamente ilmuninados pelos archotes nas paredes, Harry relembrava os momentos vividos naquele castelo em sua epóca de escola. Com isso lhe veio à mente a lembrança de Ron e Hermione. Como sentia saudades deles. Se fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia senti-los ali. Ron deveria estar disputando o campeonato nacional de Quadribol pelos Chuddley Cannons e Hermione estaria empenhada em sua luta pelos direitos e segurança dos nascidos trouxa que agora, mas que nunca precisavam desse apoio contra os ataques praticados pelos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. Mas agora, os dois não estavam mais lá, não poderiam mais fazer nenhuma dessas coisas.

Afastando esses pensamentos tristes, Harry mirou o loiro à sua frente. Ele caminhava com segurança pelo lugar como se o conhecesse muito bem. E então, Harry se deu conta de que Malfoy não tinha sido aluno de Hogwarts. Ele deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade e ele teria se lembrado se o loiro tivesse cursado junto com ele. E lá estava a questão que vinha pairando sobre a cabeça de Harry durante toda a noite: se Malfoy era de fato parente de Dumbledore, onde ele esteve até então? Por que não havia estudado em Hogwarts sendo que o próprio Dumbledore era o diretor? Com esses pensamentos, Harry decidiu abordar Malfoy e tentar descobrir qual era a relação dele com o velho diretor.

- Então... você é parente de Dumbledore?

- É, pode-se dizer que sim – o outro respondeu evasivo enquanto revirava os bolsos à procura de algo.

- _Pode-se dizer que que sim_? – perguntou Potter cético vendo que o outro havia encontrado o que procurava. Um espelho – Ou você é ou não é, Malfoy... ou será que você não é nada disso e só está me enrolando?

- Ah, por Salazar, Potter! – Draco exasperou-se enquanto elevava o espelho à altura dos olhos. Potter estava prestes a rir da vaidade do outro quando uma exclamação do loiro lhe chamou atenção – Eu sabia! – ele disse e sacou a varinha, fazendo com que Potter empunhasse a sua própria em reflexo.

- Ei, Malfoy, o que pensa que está...

Antes que Potter pudesse concluir a pergunta, Draco já havia murmurado um _Estupefaça _por cima do ombro e o auror Dawlish caíra com um baque no chão.

- Desgraçado! – rosnou Potter conseguindo desarmar o outro enquanto pressionva suas costas contra a parede mais próxima e encostava a varinha em seu pescoço. Se ele havia ficado surpreso com a presença do outro auror, não demonstrou.

- Me solte, Potter, Você não entende...

- E pensar que Moody estava desconfiado de você e eu o convenci a deixá-lo vir.

Malfoy tentava se desvencilhar a todo custo de Potter, enquanto a varinha do outro se mantinha apertada dolorosamente contra a sua garganta.

- Agora, você vai me dizer exatamente quem é você e o que quer – exigiu.

Draco pôde perceber o brilho avermelhado surgindo da ponta da varinha de Harry. Ele tinha que agir rápido antes que o outro fizesse alguma idiotice.

- Espere, Potter! Espere!

- Esperar o que? Você me atacar?

- Não, seu idiota – Draco resmungou impaciente – Deixe-me explicar.

- Então explique – Harry apertou mais a varinha contra o outro – Me dê uma boa razão para não lançar um feitiço no meio das suas fuças.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar cauteloso antes de reponder.

- Moody preparou uma armadilha. Uma armadilha pra você, Potter.

Harry não soube precisar o momento em que baixou a varinha, porque tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era encarar em choque o homem à sua frente.

* * *

**Respostas a reviews anônimos:**

**Camilla Snape-Malfoy:** Fiquei feliz por te deixar curiosa, rá. Eu realmente adoro mistério e espero que eu consiga desevolver bem o tema. O assassino do Dumbyzinho e da Minerva, vocês só saberam mais à frente, ainda tem muita água pra rolar. E como você já viu, tem Snucius nesse capítulo, é uma aparição bem rapidinha, mas logo elesvão aparecer mais. E Sirem será próximo.

* * *

**N/A:** Viram? Eu disse que não ia demorar :) Eu ia postar ele ontem, maaaaas preferi postar hoje para homenagear o namorados com essa cena Snucius catita *u* (autora chupando o dedo porque está forever alone no Dia dos Namorados). Fiquei muito feliz com os reviews que recebi, muito obriga. Beijito e até o próximo (e mão esqueçam de aquecer o coração solitário da autora com muitas reviews #chantagemon).


End file.
